


I Won't Let You Go

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [15]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: Eliot's never been good at being alone. But, then, neither has Quentin.





	I Won't Let You Go

Eliot approaches, murder in his eyes, and Quentin takes a deep breath, swallowing. His breath quickens with each slow step he takes towards him. He looks around the cottage from where he’s pressed up against the wall, searches for an answer, but all he see’s is blue dancing across his vision. And then his jaw drops, and he looks back at Eliot.

He pulls away from the wall, and starts casting the most powerful spell he can think of, can remember. 

Eliot tits his head, “You think a spell will save you?”

Quentin shakes his head, breathless as he focuses in on the spell, directing all his energy into the casting. “Not me,” He growls. His hands rush through the spell, and he can feel something pull at him from every direction, something telling him to stop. 

Eliot stops. “What are you doing?” When Quentin doesn’t respond, he repeats himself, louder and more frantic. “What the  _fuck_  are you doing?!” 

But Quentin can’t respond, because his hands are moving too fast, and he can’t stop the spell now. He looks up, eyes wide, but not at all afraid as a blue flame bursts over his hands. Eliot’s mouth falls open, and his eyes go wide, as a scream rushes out of Quentin and the flames erupt over the entirety of his body. They lick and burn at his soul, crashing waves of hot intense energy desperate to consume him. And then they do. 

When he reappears, Eliot’s sitting on the couch waiting for him. He looks up at him, “What did you do?” He asks, soft, as he suddenly appears in front of Quentin, hand coming down to cup his cheek. “What did you  _do_?” 

“I can feel everything.” 

Eliot nods, eyes softer than Quentin knows how to handle right now. “It gets easier,” He whispers, “Less intense. But it’s beautiful. Isn’t it?” 

Quentin nods, leaning into the hand on his cheek. “I couldn’t leave you alone,” He says, closing his eyes, “I couldn’t leave you in this world by yourself. Margo’s dead, and you were going to kill me. I’m not leaving you alone.” 

“You see it, though, don’t you? I wouldn’t be alone.” 

“Well,” He opens his eyes, and shrugs, “Now you have me alongside … this.” 

Eliot chuckles, leaning down to press their lips together softly. “I definitely can’t kill you,” He murmurs, “You’re fire. You won’t be extinguished.” 

Quentin breathes him in, “And you can’t shake me.” 

“Then I guess we get to learn about the universe together.” 

“Together.” 

The door to the cottage opens, Penny, Kady and Alice appearing in the doorway, laughing. A small rage builds in his gut - wondering how it is they could be laughing. After everything that happened. His skin twinges, sizzling and burning bright as they turn to the livingroom, and stop, dead in their tracks at the sight of both Quentin and Eliot burning blue. 

“Oh, Quentin,” Alice whispers. “No … “

He doesn’t understand the sadness that radiates from them. 

“Get the fucking box!” Penny exclaims after a moment, holding a hand out for Kady. “Now!” Behind him, Kady digs into a backpack, searching desperately for something. Presumably the niffin box.

Eliots hand reaches down and wraps around Quentins. “Let’s go,” He says, and then before he knows it, they’re flying through the very seams that tie the universe together. 

Behind them he hears something, soft, followed by muted weeping. 

He doesn’t understand the sadness. But he doesn’t care, either. He has Eliot, and they have each other forever. Nothing can ever tear them apart again. Not even death.

 


End file.
